Shiraki Yukina
is one of the cures from the series. She has an elegant personality. Using her Lullun Phone, she turns into Cure Boreal, who's theme colour is blue. Appearance Casual Yukina has burnt caramel hair with straight bangs. Her hair is chest length and curls at the end. She wears it down. Her eyes are pale grey. Yukina has a preference for Dolly kei style. She wears a a blue off the shoulder top tucked into a pale grey skirt that goes just past her knees. A thick black belt sits around her waist. She wears pale tights and black heels. She wears a gold necklace that has a gold pocket watch on it. During the winter, Yukina wears a blue jacket she keeps closed under a dark blue skirt that goes just past her knees. She wears black boots that go almost to her knees and grey tights. She wears "hobo" gloves that turn into mittens and a thick pale grey sweater. She wears blue earmuffs. Pretty Cure As a cure, Yukina's hair growns longer and turns royal blue. Her hair stays down and gains a large blue bow. Her eyes turn blue. She wears a dark blue vest with a white shirt with sleeves that go to her mid upper arm. A bow sits on the middle of her vest. She wears a blue skirt that goes to her mid thigh with a black petticoat under it. She wears black tights and pale blue knee high boots. Sitting on her waist is her Lullun Phone. School Yukina's school uniform in the fall/winter consists of a black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath it. She wears a dark grey skirt with a white petticoat underneath it. Around her neck is a grey bow. Due to the minor customizations to the uniform allows, she wears dark blue tights. Her shoes are deep grey. In the spring/summer, she wears a short sleeved button up shirt, with a grey bow. the buttons on her top are silver. She wears a dark grey skirt with black knee high socks and deep grey shoes. Special Her pyjamas consist of a flowy pastel blue to pastel teal tank top that's longer in the back with pastel blue pyjama shorts. She wears pastel blue slippers with a green bow design on the front. Her hair is in low ponytails held with pastel teal bows. In the movie, Yukina wears a pale blue dress with shirt sleeves pulled into a loose black cuff. The dress has a black collar. The skirt of the dress consists of a pale blue skirt with black trim. Under it is more pale blue fabric. She wears open toed heels with an ankle strap. She pairs it with her pocket watch necklace and a dark brown hat. Her hair is pulled into braids. Personality She has an elegant personality. Relationships Family Friends *Lua: They get along well. *Tsukiyomi Nonomura: Her fellow cure. *Kino Mayu: Her fellow cure. *Inoue Tsuri: Her friend. She feels bad about accidentally causing her powers. Cure Boreal is Yukina's cure identity. Attacks Finishers Sub-attacks Songs Singles Duets Etymology Shiraki (白城): Shira (白) means white while ki (城) means castle Yukina (雪名): Yuki (雪) means snow while na (名) means name Gallery Trivia *Yukina had three other fashion styles before deciding on dolly kei **Cult Party kei **Wa lolita **Visual kei *Yukina is a pisces *Yukina curls her hair Category:User:NightCarnival Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Shining Line Pretty Cure